


Strays

by sky_blue_hightops



Series: A Dad, an Android, a Dog, and Thirty-Four Roombas [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hank Anderson is So Done, Roombas, deviant roombas, even better, thirty-four to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Connor suffers cat paralysis, but it's one of his roomba children instead.





	Strays

“Hank. Hank, I require assistance.”

The older detective heaved a sigh, glancing up from his book. “What is it now, Connor?”

The android, LED circling yellow, was splayed on his back on the floor. On his chest was one of the multitude of deviant roombas (Hank still couldn’t believe such a thing existed) Connor had…‘adopted’. It appeared to be asleep, if a circular deviant vacuum cleaner could sleep? If he was being honest, the entire situation made his head hurt. If you had told him twenty years ago his family would be a dog, an android son, and his android son’s thirty-four deviant roomba children, he would have definitely laughed in your face. Now it was just another Tuesday night.

Connor shifted uneasily on the floor, freezing when the roomba beeped softly and whirred before becoming silent again. “I am unable to move without disturbing its rest mode. However I am beginning to grow uncomfortable.” Connor looked up at him, eyes wide and confused. “I am unsure of how to proceed.”

Hank grinned and cracked open his book again. “’S your own fault for bringing so many of 'em home, kid.”

“Hank, please.”

Hank resolutely avoided the younger detective’s gaze, already well aware of its powers of persuasion. “Sorry, Connor.”

“Hank.”

“…”

“Hank,  _please_.”

Hank set the book aside, folding a corner to mark it before getting up. “Night, kiddo.”

An outstretched hand of desperation. “No, Hank, wait-”

“Sleep well.”

“But-”

Hank closed the bedroom door, gently tapped at a roomba to get it to move over, plucked two more off the bed, crawled under the covers, and pretended he didn’t smile when several chirped and beeped.

“Yeah, yeah, good night, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist. this has been done before but I could literally not care less


End file.
